The present invention relates to a power supply system, and more particularly to a power supply system used for transmitting high power source to a desktop computer.
The conventional desktop computer generally includes a power supply disposed in the interior of the computer case for rectifying and transforming the commercial power source into a direct current (DC), which is employed by the electronic devices on the motherboard of the computer case.
However, for the market demand of a high efficient desktop computer, such as faster operation speed and smaller volume, the layout and heat-dissipation of the electronic device on the motherboard become an important issue. Generally, the power supply apparatus will occupy a lot of internal space in the computer case and produce a huge heat. Therefore, those restrict the development of the high efficient desktop computer. Furthermore, the layout and heat problems are hard to overcome in the limited internal space of the computer case.
Therefore, the purpose of the present invention is to develop a power supply system to deal with the above situations encountered in the prior art.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a power supply system including a power supply apparatus disposed out of a case of an electronic equipment for saving the internal space to expand the circuit layout or decreasing the case size of the electronic equipment.
It is therefore another object of the present invention to provide a power supply system including a power supply apparatus disposed out of a case of an electronic equipment for increasing the flexibility of heat-dissipating design and enhancing the heat-dissipating effect.
It is therefore an additional object of the present invention to provide a power supply system including a connector connected a power supply apparatus with an electronic equipment for increasing transmitted current, preventing from the interference of the electromagnetic wave, and providing the function of the electrical static defense.
According to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a power supply system including an electronic equipment, a power supply apparatus for transforming an alternating current to a direct current, a first connector electrically connected to the electronic equipment, and a second connector electrically connected to the power supply apparatus, when the first connector is connected to the second connector, the direct current is transmitted to the electronic equipment from the power supply apparatus. In addition, the power supply apparatus is disposed out of a case of the electronic equipment. The first connector has a first body covered by a first metal cover and includes at least one terminal base disposed therein, and at least one conductive pin is inserted into the at least one terminal base, wherein the number of the conductive pin is less than the number of the terminal base. The second connector has a second body covered by a second metal cover and includes at least one slot disposed therein corresponding to the at least one terminal base, and at least one conductive terminal is inserted into the at least one slot corresponding to the at least one conductive pin.
For example, the electronic equipment is a desktop computer.
For example, the power supply apparatus is an adapter.
Preferably, the first body and the second body are made of an insulating material.
Preferably, the first body further includes an elastic buckling element. The second body preferably further includes a protruding element corresponding to the elastic buckling element for buckling the first body and the second body together.
Preferably, the power supply apparatus has an output power larger than 100 watt.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a power supply system including an electronic equipment, a power supply apparatus for transforming an alternating current to a direct current, a first connector electrically connected to the power supply apparatus, and a second connector electrically connected to the electronic equipment, when the first connector is connected to the second connector, the direct current is transmitted to the electronic equipment from the power supply apparatus. In addition, the power supply apparatus is disposed out of a case of the electronic equipment. The first connector has a first body covered by a first metal cover and includes at least one terminal base disposed therein, and at least one conductive pin is inserted into the at least one terminal base, wherein the number of the conductive pin is smaller than the number of the terminal base. The second connector has a second body covered by a second metal cover and includes at least one slot disposed therein corresponding to the at least one terminal base, and at least one conductive terminal is inserted into the at least one slot corresponding to the at least one conductive pin.
According to an additional aspect of the present invention, there is provided a power supply system including a desktop computer, an adapter for transforming an alternating current to a direct current, a first connector electrically connected to the desktop computer, and a second connector electrically connected to the adapter, when the first connector is connected to the second connector, the direct current is transmitted to the desktop computer from the adapter. The adapter is disposed out of a case of the desktop computer. The first connector has a first body covered by a first metal cover and includes at least one terminal base disposed therein, and at least one conductive pin is inserted into the at least one terminal base, wherein the number of the conductive pin is less than the number of the terminal base. The second connector has a second body covered by a second metal cover and includes at least one slot disposed therein corresponding to the at least one terminal base, and a conductive terminal is inserted into the at least one slot corresponding to the at least one conductive pin.
Preferably, the first body and the second body are made of an insulating material.
Preferably, the first body further includes an elastic buckling element. The second body preferably further includes a protruding element corresponding to the elastic buckling element for buckling the first body and the second body together.
Preferably, the power supply apparatus has an output power larger than 100 watt.
The present invention may best be understood through the following description with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which: